Reflexiones
by ire yamichii
Summary: Ella lo había considerado su mejor amigo sin su permiso, algo que a Gray no le caía en gracia y era eso precisamente lo que le llevaba a meditar sobre Claire, la chica que en realidad envidiaba. ClairexGray


_**N/A: BUENO HE TARDADO MUCHO EN MIS FICS Y ES QUE ME TOMÉ DOS MESES DE DESCANSO Y RESULTA QUE VINE CON ESTE NUEVO FIC QUE ES MINI FIC SOLO TIENE 5 O 6 CAPITULOS SI LO SEPARO Y ES QUE ME PUSE A JUGAR EL MFOMT Y ME ENTRO POR ESCRIBIR, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ella lo había considerado su mejor amigo sin su permiso, algo que a Gray no le caía en gracia y era eso precisamente lo que le llevaba a meditar sobre Claire, la chica que en realidad envidiaba.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reflexiones.<strong>_

Cap.1: Envidia.

* * *

><p>"- ¡Gray!"<p>

Aquel llamado me hizo suspirar. Masajeé mis sienes y pude escuchar como mi abuelo reía.

"- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Le miré amenazante y el anciano sonrió con malicia."

"- ¡Gray!"

Fue en aquel momento que ella entró a la herrería.

"- ¿Qué ocurre ahora Claire? – pregunté cerrando mis ojos tratando de no pelear con aquel anciano una vez más."

"- Eh vuelto a hacerlo – dijo mirándome con ojos llorosos – mira – señaló lo que cargaba en sus manos."

Ahí estaba lo que quedaba de aquel martillo nuevamente, aquella era la cuarta vez en el mes que la chica arruinaba mi esfuerzo.

Le arrebaté el accesorio y me dispuse a repararlo de inmediato. No iba a preguntar nuevamente que era lo que había pasado porque ya podía imaginármelo.

La miré de reojo y le noté sonriendo como siempre.

Claire era la chica que hacía un año se había mudado a la granja y para la sorpresa de muchos gracias a su trabajo estaba levantando poco a poco ese lugar.

Para mi gusto era demasiado positivista y en ocasiones muy ingenua.

"- Muchas gracias Gray – dijo con una sonrisa y aquello me hizo tratar de no verla más. "

Aunque yo no pedía aquello, cada día aparecía en la herrería para hablarme sobre su día o cuáles eran sus nuevos planes.

Sin darme cuenta, ella había entablado una extraña costumbre a mi lado y era eso precisamente por lo cual todos en el pueblo reían al verme a su lado.

"- Estará lista mañana – exclamé con seriedad – puedes irte."

"- De acuerdo – sonrió – hasta mañana- agitó sus manos en dirección al anciano Saibara."

Aquel anciano bajaba la guardia con las mujeres así que sus facciones se suavizaban.

"- No ganaras puntos con ella sonriendo – dije para provocarlo."

"- Pues tu ganas puntos sin siquiera sonreír."

"- ¿Qué quieres decir? – fruncí el ceño."

"- Eres demasiado despistado."

Aquella era una frase común en ese pueblo para mí y tal parecía que era un mal entendido debido a la llegada de Claire.

Durante sus primeros días ella no conocía bien a las personas de ese lugar y pareció estar en aprietos, fue ahí que mi abuelo me obligo a brindarle ayuda.

La chica había mal entendido mis intenciones al creer que deseaba una amistad con ella, aun así no era capaz de decirle la verdad.

"- Es hora de irme – dije sin mirarlo y salí antes de que el anciano hablase."

Caminé y miré desde lejos la granja de Claire.

Negué con mi cabeza y me dirigí al que era mi hogar desde el día que abandoné la ciudad para venir al pueblo.

"- Eh, ahí está Gray."

"- ¿Has hecho un nuevo platillo? – pregunté de inmediato y pude ver a Kai sonreír con orgullo."

"- Incluso he dado clases – sonrió mirando a Ann."

"- Solo estoy aprendiendo por el concurso de cocina – dijo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza."

Dejé mis cosas en el piso y me senté en la mesa que tanto él como Cliff compartían.

Como siempre, en cada verano, ellos se reunían para tomar algunas copas mientras yo ordenaba algo para cenar, todo se debía a que la bebida no era mi fuerte.

"- ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo? – preguntó Cliff al verme suspirar."

"- Lo de siempre – dije con sequedad."

"- Así que Claire te ha hecho trabajar ¿verdad?"

La intervención de Kai hizo que casi escupiese la bebida que Ann acababa de servirme.

"- Ella no tiene nada que ver."

"- Claro – siguió sonriendo."

"- ¿Han dicho algo de Claire? – Dijo Ann acercándose y de pronto me miró con una sonrisa.-¿ es que ya son pareja?

"- ¡¿Pareja? – casi grité incrédulo de aquella afirmación."

Miré a cada uno de ellos y pude notar de nuevo aquella sonrisa.

Hastiado, quise aclarar lo que por tanto tiempo me tenia furioso.

"- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? – interrogué con dureza."

Ann negó con su cabeza y miró a los demás.

"- No lo tomes con ella – intervino Cliff – solo suponíamos que después de tanto tiempo lo sabrías."

"- ¿Saber qué? – pregunté tratando de no estallar."

Kai se echó a reír y me miró antes de tomar la palabra.

"- Claire está muy interesada en ti."

"- Eso ya lo sé – exclamé volviendo a mi bebida."

"- ¿No lo captas aun? Gray, Claire está enamorada de ti."

"- ¿Qué? – pregunté incrédulo sintiendo que estaba por ponerme pálido."

Durante el resto de la noche se la habían pasado comentándome las pruebas de que aquel comentario era cierto y fue eso precisamente lo que no me dejó dormir.

Despertar fue un autentico martirio y mas al escuchar los regaños de mi abuelo al llegar a la herrería.

"- Toma, entrega esto – dijo al darme el martillo de Claire – hice tu trabajo ahora apresúrate."

Sostuve el objeto, me había sorprendido un poco la idea que mi abuelo me ayudase pero era probable que se debiese a la empatía que el anciano tenía por aquella chica.

Me encaminé a la granja y de pronto quise abstenerme de entregar aquello.

Por primera vez sentía incomodidad de ver a Claire ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que me habían dicho era cierto? ¿Cómo salirme de aquel embrollo?

Ahora estaba justo frente a la casa de ella y deduje que probablemente todo podía ser una simple broma de Kai y Cliff.

"- Tiene que ser eso… - me dije tratando de calmarme."

Toqué y esperé hasta que ella abrió y de nuevo noté como sus ojos se iluminaban.

"-¡Gray! "

Aclaré mi garganta antes de responder.

"- Buenos días, aquí tienes."

"- Muchas gracias ¿quieres pasar?"

"- No – respondí demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Me enfurecía el hecho que ella me estuviese poniendo nervioso."

Pude ver como entristecía de pronto y aquello me molesto.

"- No es para tanto."

"- Gray… ¿ocurre algo?"

La miré de soslayo y noté como me observaba, aquello me hizo reconsiderarlo. Jamás había rechazado una invitación a su casa, por alguna razón, así que era normal que notase algo extraño en mi tono. Tras un suspiro me crucé de brazos y decidí ceder.

"- No es nada… creo que puedo quedarme un rato."

Claire sonrió con dulzura.

La seguí y fue entonces que aquel perro casi me tira al piso al verme.

"- Lo siento, parece que le agradas mucho – se disculpó esta."

Aparté cuidadosamente al animal y le acaricie, sabía bien que aquel perro era demasiado sumiso como para cuidar aquella granja y lastimar a alguien.

"- Deberías conseguir otro animal – le miré – uno que te cuide en realidad."

"- Que curioso – sonrió revisando algo en su refrigerador – Kai me dijo lo mismo, solo que él agregó que debíamos casarnos."

El comentario me molestó como siempre. Kai bromeaba demasiado con ella.

"- ¿Le crees? – pregunté por alguna razón que no comprendí."

"- Claro… que no – respondió con algo que parecía ser nerviosismo."

Traté de distraerme mirando alrededor del lugar.

"- Quería… - la escuché cuando colocó un tazón en el comedor – que probaras esto…"

"- ¿Probar que?"

"- Kai me enseñó una receta nueva – sonrió – dice que tú te encargas de probar su comida ya que has vivido en la ciudad… así que… ¿podrías darme tu opinión?"

Miré el tazón y luego a ella y pude notar como de pronto enrojecía y no quise imaginar a que se debía aquello.

Tomé asiento y sostuve la cucharilla para probarlo.

"- Esta… bien… - murmuré sorprendido de que realmente estuviese apetecible."

"- ¡Que alegría!"

La vi sonreír como nunca y se acercó a mí con ánimo haciéndome aclarar mi garganta.

Se sentó en una silla a mi lado y me habló de su día.

"- Por cierto… - continuó mirando el piso - ¿irás al festival de fuegos artificiales?"

" – No – respondí cortante."

No quise observar su reacción pero algo dentro de mí me decía que si no cortaba conexiones con aquella chica pasaría por muchos problemas.

"- Gray… yo quisiera…"

"- Escucha – le interrumpí ahora mirándola con dureza – Al principio aceptaba estar contigo porque eras nueva en ese sitio pero creo que ya no es necesario que…"

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó con expresión ingenua."

"- Olvídalo – suspiré tocando mis sienes cansado – solo quiero que entiendas que no iré al festival de fuegos artificiales."

"- Pero… a eso me estaba refiriendo – parpadeó – Y-Yo… quería preguntarte ¿Cómo pedirías una invitación a alguien que te gusta?"

En ese momento sentí como mis manos se ponían heladas. Maldije, no podía ser que todo lo que me decían era cierto, que Claire estaba enamorada de…

"- Verás… hay alguien que me gusta mucho y quería… saber cómo podría atraerlo… es decir, eres mi mejor amigo y creía que…"

La miré frunciendo el ceño, ¿es que la chica me estaba diciendo que estaba enamorada de otro?

Sentí como me quitaban un peso de encima y me relajé aun más.

"- Así que se trata de eso – sonreí – eres una tonta."

L a noté de pronto cabizbaja.

"-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté extrañado pero ella solo sonrió ocultando esa expresión."

"- Perdona… solo meditaba."

"- Puedo saber ¿Quién es?"

"- Pues… - primero me observó y luego se apenó – es que aun no estoy lista."

"- Creí que era tu mejor amigo – dije sarcástico a sabiendas que jamás la había tratado como una amiga en realidad."

"- Perdóname, solo deseo algo de privacidad – me rogó."

Me puse de pie y puse una mano sobre su cabeza sacudiendo sus cabellos como si de un chico se tratase.

"- Deberías portarte más femenina – dije sin pensar."

"- ¿Es que no lo soy? – preguntó con horror."

"- Pues… no es que un rancho permita eso – comencé – pero tal vez un vestido de vez en cuando…"

"- ¡Muy bien! – dijo con ánimo haciéndome sonreír con cansancio, no podía evitarlo la chica me parecía cómica - ¡Lo haré y tú me ayudaras!"

"- Espera yo no he dicho que…"

La chica comenzó a hablar para sí, ignorándome a propósito. No podía creer que me había metido de nuevo en su mundo por decir unas cuantas cosas.

"- Gray – me llamó una vez se calló - ¿tú has tenido alguna cita?"

"- No – respondí incomodo, miré a otra dirección."

"- ¿Por qué no?"

"- Quiero ser un herrero, no preocuparme por chicas en este momento – respondí con demasiada sinceridad algo por lo cual me arrepentí."

"- Si – la vi sonreír con amabilidad – ahora lo que más deseas es que tu abuelo mire lo bueno que eres."

Aquella afirmación me sorprendió y enfadó demasiado.

"- ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – pregunté sin ocultar mi estado de ánimo."

"- Perdona… no creía que…"

"- ¡No creías nada! – dije furioso – Tengo que irme."

Me apresuré y no me preocupé aunque la vi con el rostro pálido. Solo salí de ahí.

Claire había pasado tanto tiempo en la herrería que era normal que supiese que deseaba la aprobación de mi abuelo pero el hecho que lo supiese alguien ajeno me irritaba. La idea de pensar que me juzgarían por algo tan infantil como eso me enfermaba.

Claire trabajaba tanto como yo en las minas y aun así se podía encargar de un rancho, era increíble darme cuenta pero enviada a ese chica. Lo hacía tanto que me irritaba pensar que se diese cuenta de mi secreto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_


End file.
